Hickory Dickory Dock
by RoryTheRawry
Summary: "Hickory Dickory Dock, the mouse wants up the clock. Fate is set, for this pest, Hickory Dickory Dock." Death fic.


**I had the sudden urge to write a death fic with a creepy nursery rhyme in it.**

**Chip: You're a real sadist.**

**Me: I know! I thought of this in the shower. *hits chest proudly***

**Chip: ...Look, I didn't need to know that.**

**Me: But I WANTED you to. So there.**

**Enjoy my attempt at being creepy!**

*H*D*D*

_Hickory Dickory Dock,_

_The mouse wants up the clock._

_Fate is set,_

_For this pest,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock._

*H*D*D*

She could hear the bangs. The explosions, the sound of people's screams. The building behind her was crumbling. The building she was created in. The School. She watched it as it destroyed itself, wrapped in white fire. The structure crumbled, its blood splattered bricks shattering from the impact of meeting the ground.

Gosh, the red.

It was everywhere, covering everything in the area. The crimson color glinted in the moonlight. It soaked her clothing, weighing her down. The smell of rotting flesh filled her nose making her want to cover it up, but she didn't dare to move an inch.

It was true it was a beautiful color, that crimson red. But she was seeing so much of it; she didn't think it was a color anymore. It was just like everything else surrounding her. Just some more blood. Just some more pain and suffering.

Just another death of a comrade.

The girl shivered, clutching her right arm. Or at least, what was left of it. It was just the bloody remains of it. The youth couldn't even remember what had happened to it. She leaned against the piece of rubble she was hiding behind, and began to cry. "Someone help me." She whispered her voice cracking. Her reply was another explosion sounding off nearby. "Someone please come." But they wouldn't.

Everyone else was dead.

The girl was never good at guessing, or relying on instinct, but she had a feeling that she was the only one left.

They had all fallen, all six of them.

Six out of seven.

It had started with Nudge, actually. Everyone used to wish she would shut up and stop talking. And she did; forever.

They had been running out of the School, looking for the exit as Erasers chased after them. Max was yelling, urging the Flock forward. They were almost to the exit, when Nudge tripped.

Gazzy was yelling, trying to go help her, but Iggy held him in place. The Erasers had already gotten to her. The Flock was screaming, sobbing. And then had to do the unthinkable.

They ran away, leaving the room where Nudge's pained cries echoed through the air.

Everyone felt sick. Instead of fighting, they had turned their backs on a comrade who could have been saved. But it had to be done. They continued trudging forward; listening to each other's ragged breathing.

*H*D*D*

_Hickory Dickory Dock,_

_The mouse ran up the clock._

_The clock struck one,_

_The mouse ran down,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock._

*H*D*D*

Angel was hit next.

A loud bang sounded behind them as they ran through the corridor, and an agonized scream followed right after. The young blonde was standing still, mouth agape, as tears spilled out of her eyes. There was a giant hole where her chest once was. She died right then.

*H*D*D*

_Hickory Dickory Dock,_

_The mouse ran up the clock._

_The clock struck two,_

_The mouse ran down,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock._

*H*D*D*

Gazzy wouldn't stand for it. He roared, attacking their pursuers before Iggy could stop him. He was killed instantly. Blown to bits, right before the Flock's eyes. The Erasers smiled wickedly, and admired their handiwork, which was now unrecognizable to the Flock's eyes.

*H*D*D*

_Hickory Dickory Dock,_

_The mouse ran up the clock._

_The clock struck three,_

_The mouse ran down,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock._

*H*D*D*

But because of him, they managed to escape, which Max thanked him for through cascades of tears.

None of them made it through without injuries, as the girl had lost her arm by an Eraser ripping it off. Fang had helped her up, urging her to keep going as they dragged on.

It was him who died next.

They were so busy crying and mourning for their lost ones, that they didn't notice another presence in the room. A hooded figure had been hiding in the shadows, and as the girl walked past, he pulled out a dagger. Fang noticed the glint in the shadows and managed to push her away in time. But not before his throat was slit.

Max screamed.

*H*D*D*

_Hickory Dickory Dock,_

_The mouse ran up the clock._

_The clock struck four, _

_The mouse ran down,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock._

*H*D*D*

Iggy was outraged, attacking the murderer. They wrestled, and the blind bird kid managed to pin him down. He roughly grabbed the knife from the man's hands. The girl closed her eyes, so she couldn't see what happened next; but not before she saw the insane look in her comrade's eyes. Soon after, hot blood splattered her face and clothes.

Iggy had killed the man.

The two of them had snapped out of it at Max's hoarse cries. She was kneeling next to Fang, hands covering her face. Fang was gone.

None of them had long to mourn though, because then they were running again, hearing the sounds of heavy footsteps from down the corridor. So they fled. They sprinted through the school, heading for the nearest exit in an attempt to get out of there. Max was crying the whole way.

They were so close.

Almost to the entrance.

With inhuman strength, Iggy pushed open the doors, and they began to run outside of the School. The three of them barely stepped outside before Max was screaming again. The girl couldn't make out what she was saying, but was suddenly tackled to the ground. Max had saw something coming that they hadn't.

But she didn't have time to save Iggy.

"IGGY!"

A series of gunshots rang through the air as Iggy let out an ear-splitting scream, which gradually died into nothing as he fell to the ground. It was only then the girl started to cry.

*H*D*D*

_Hickory Dickory Dock,_

_The mouse went up the clock._

_The clock struck five,_

_The mouse ran down,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock._

*H*D*D*

Max urged her on, supporting the girl, just as Fang had done earlier. They had made it outside the School, and Max let out a shaky laugh. But she was feeling relief too soon.

She was next to go.

Max suddenly dropped to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. Blood poured out of an unknown wound in her abdomen. "Max?" The girl asked carefully, shaking the brunette next to her. Her voice gradually escalated as Max was unresponsive. "Max? Max! Please don't leave me alone!"

Her last comrade looked up to face her. "Huh." Max wheezed. "I guess I can't keep going. It's probably because-" She was interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps behind them. The Erasers were catching up. The girl watched as Max shakily got to her feet. "You have to go now." Max's voice came out dull, yet sharp. "I promised we'd get you out with the rest of the experiments, and that's what I'm going to do." The girl was then aware of the battle cries surrounding them; the experiments were fighting back, rebelling against the White Coats.

"No!" The girl's voice quavered. "I'm not leaving you. You saved me." The footsteps were getting louder, and they could hear the menacing growls of their pursuers. "And now I'm going to save you again." Max said. "Now GO!"

It was that moment Max pushed her off the steps. She screamed as her rear hit the ground, and watched as Max gave her a weak smile, and with the last of her strength, once again closed the doors to the laboratory. The girl stumbled to her feet, and ran away. Away from the gunshots, the screams. The blood.

She had been hiding ever since then. Since Max died.

*H*D*D*

_Hickory Dickory Dock,_

_The mouse ran up the clock._

_The clock struck six,_

_The mouse ran down,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock._

*H*D*D*

"This is all my fault isn't it?" She spoke aloud to herself. She began to chuckle and it soon turned into quiet laughter. "I did all this." She laughed. "This was my idea in the first place." But it wasn't.

Her attention was captured for a moment, noticing a metal pipe on the ground. She crawled over, and then saw it was a gun. She stared at it for awhile, until a bone-chilling grin spread across her face. She began to cackle with laughter. Her eyes were filled with a now familiar look.

Insanity.

Without hesitating, she picked up the gun with her only arm, fumbling with it. Her laughter never quieted. "I can fix it all!" she shouted. "I can make it all better!"

She pressed the gun to her head, and thought about the Flock. She would see them soon. She could hear Erasers nearby, but none of that mattered. She would be gone before they reached her anyway. It didn't take her long to figure it out; this was just another way to be free. And she was going to gladly take the bait.

As she squeezed the trigger, the bracelet on her wrist shone in the light of the rising sun;

_**Minnie. **_

*H*D*D*

_Hickory Dickory Dock,_

_It is now twelve o'clock._

_The clock is gone,_

_The mouse is dead,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock._

*H.D.D*

**I'm so awesome.**


End file.
